Princess of White Swan
by Annabathe
Summary: Ahiru never thought that she would find out the truth about her real life. Ahiru is back to human once again but she looks very different and very beautiful. Ahiru was so happy but sad because she miss Mytho. She still love him, but she doesn't knew that she was going to meet him again. Ahiru went through all dramas, tragic, romance, friendship, betrayed, and adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Allesuona: Hello everyone, I'm Allesuona, Annabathe little sister. I really love Princess Tutu, it was my most favorite of all! I love Ahiru and Mytho but was a little disappointed that Mytho end up with Rue. It was sad and happy ending, but I decide that I'm going to change everything! **

**Drosselmeyer: You can't change the story! I own them! They must have tragic ending! Hahahaha!**

**Allesuona: -glare at Drosselmeyer- You! I HATE YOU! You are cruel sadistic bastard!**

**Drosselmeyer: You have a quite temper don't you.**

**Allesuone: Shut the hell up before I murder you. -glare deathly at him-**

**Drosselmeyer: Why do you hate me? The Princess Tutu story was suppose to be The Prince and the Raven which is why the prince end up with the raven princess.**

**Allesuona: I don't care. I do not hate Rue, but I don't think she's the right girl for Mytho. Its just so wrong, I felt something about her is off.**

**Drosselmeyer: Well that's because she is Raven's daughter and Princess of Raven.**

**Allesuone: -roll eyes- Whatever, so anyway this story will be take place after the last episode which makes few weeks later. This is my version of what happen after the story ends. It will be like a squeal. ^_^**

**Drosselmeyer: Oh another tragic drama story? -grinned-**

**Allesuona: -glare at him- This story won't have tragic ending! But there will be very sad, drama scene later in the chapters.**

**Drosselmeyer: I can't wait what kind of story it will be! **

**Allseuona: Oh, I'm sure you might be interested in this story but be warn, it won't like Princess Tutu story. There's rated that are very high which involves romances. -wink-**

**Drosselmeyer: Wait a second, what do yo-**

**Allseuona: OKAY! The story is now starting! The Princess of White Swan! Enjoy! :D**

**[I am borrowing this from my sister well more like share so remember I'm the one who wrote it. Also I do not own Princess Tutu. It belong to the rightful owner. Thank you very much.] **

* * *

Ahiru look at the reflection of a lake of herself as a yellow duck and wide blue eyes. Ahiru eyes are very sad and lost, she miss her human body nevertheless she was born duck. Ahiru look up at Fakir whose reading a book on his lap while sitting on a rocking chair. Ahiru may be clumsy duck but she's very smart when it comes the situation. When she finds out that she's not a human, she can't be together with Mytho. So she had pretend to love Fakir and supporting Rue to go with Mytho. As much as she despised this, she's only doing for Mytho. She wants him to be happy, as long as he's happy. And Rue as well, she does not hate Rue. She likes Rue and she wants Rue to have happy ending as well. That's why Ahiru deiced even is she give up her happiness to them. Mytho needs loves and lights and that will be Rue that can only give him.

Ahriu is only a duck; she can't give him what he wants for far future and Rue can. Mytho needs happy ending, Rue need happy ending so that's why Ahriu give it to them. To give their happy ending, Ahriu look at Fakir once again. She felt guilty that she has to pretend to be love Fakir, but she loves him as a friend or as a brother. She hopes he doesn't fell in love with her. She really hopes he loves her as a sister or as a friend. Ahiru wants Fakir to have happy ending with a human girl. Not Ahiru the duck, she really hopes that there's a girl out there in the world that will love Fakir more than Ahiru. Ahiru is determining to find the right girl for Fakir even if he doesn't want to be in love. Ahiru doesn't care, she wants her friends to have happy ending.

And that made Ahiru realized, she given up all her happiness to all her friends, strangers, classmates, and even enemies. She has never once had a happy ending, it's like she deserves to have sad ending to be forgotten by everyone. Ahiru look at Fakir, he has fell asleep, and she has take this as her chance to finish her mission. Find Fakir's True Love!

Ahiru carefully and quickly swam out of the lake and run toward the town. She thank that she has her duck speeds, she stop when she saw a ruin. She remember that a soon-to-be-a-bride died before her wedding day and she was in sorrow and sad. Is Ahiru remembers her named was Wili Maiden...if that's her real name or not.

Ahiru heard a music and she follow the music of where it come from. Ahiru stopped when she saw a very beautiful young lady. She's dancing around in her brown blouse off shoulders, a blue skirt that pass her thigh, she wore a golden bracelet on her right wrist, she also wore two golden each ankles bracelets, her brown hair is tie up to messy bun but in a cute way and her eyes are forest green. Ahiru never seen such a beautiful lady also she dance with barefoot.

Ahiru watching her dance and dance and she realize that young lady is dancing with the trees, plants, leaves, flowers and wind. Ahiru snap when she noticed something, _'PERFECT QUACK! She and Fakir would make a wonderful couple!' _Ahiru thought with a happy thought. The young lady stopped dance and she turn around and saw Ahiru.

Ahiru froze not knowing what to do, the young lady smiles softly at the duck. "Hello there. You're such a cutie duck." the young lady said as Ahiru blush softly. No one ever called her cute in her duck form, now Ahiru has likened her.

The young lady walks to the ruin and sat down, "Would you like to join me?" Ahiru made her way up to her and she quickly ascended the stairs and sat down next to young lady.

The young lady smile, "Do you see this ruins?" Ahiru nod her head. The young lady eyes sadden.

"It used to be a beautiful, fills with decorations with flowers, veins, plants and little bells." she smiles softly, "It was so beautiful and even soon-to-be-bride was so happy. She couldn't wait to dance in beautiful place with her soon-to-be-husband." she added in the story. Ahiru has become very interested in the story, "Her named was Vivianna Gomez. She was very beautiful; she has brown hair and green eyes. She loved ballerina more than anything except her true love. She loved the man more than anything, she would even give up ballet to be with him." Ahiru eyes wide when she heard the story as the young lady sadly smiles. "She loved romantic ballet Giselle. She wants to dance over and over and over because she loved Giselle." Ahiru was in very confusion when she felt like something very familiar.

The young lady sighs softly and feels the breeze running through few of her bangs. "I miss her so much. It was so sad that she suffered from unrequited love and died of grief." She looks up at the sky, "But now she's at the better place. I believe she'll have a wonderful dance with a man she loved." she smiles softly and she look at Ahiru.

"I haven't introduced myself which is was quite rude of me." Ahiru blink and stare at her. "My name is Wili Gomez." Ahiru eyes widen as Wili smiles.

"Yes...Vivianna is my older sister. Most people called her Wili Maiden because of the flowers. She named me Wili because it's suit me better. I treasure my name so much with love and care because it was given by my sister." Wili said and Ahiru eyes even more wide. _'Quack? Wili Maiden is Wili's older sister? Well talking about small world.' _Ahiru thought. She met Wili Maiden few months ago if she's remembers...in a ghost bride. Ahiru look at Wili, Wili looks a lot like ghost bride Vivianna. Ahiru has decided, she wants Wili and Fakir to be together.

Ahiru jump when she heard shouted, "AHIRU!" Ahiru look at the direction as her eyes sparkle. Wili blink and she looks at Ahiru, "Is it by any chance that your name is Ahiru?" Ahiru look at Wili and nod her head.

Wili smiles, "I like the name. It suits you." Wili said and Ahiru heard the rulste sounds from the bushes. She saw Fakir walk out with worried eyes and he stopped when he saw Wili and Ahiru. Ahiru noticed Fakir has stared at the beautiful young lady front of him. Ahiru smiles softly, "Quack." Ahiru quack softly as Wili smiles at Ahiru and look at Fakir. "Hello." Wili bows as Fakir bow back.

Fakir walked toward her and Ahiru, "Come on Ahiru, it's time to go." Ahiru frown and glance at Wili, Ahiru eyes spark in mischief as she jump up and push Wili off the ruin. Wili eyes widen as Fakir quickly catch Wili before she hit the ground hard.

Fakir stare at Wili's forest eyes while Wili stares at Fakir's dark green eyes. Ahiru watch in amuse that they both just stare at each other eyes as she started to rolled her eyes. Ahiru saw a stereo music; she walks to the stereo and push play. The music played as Wili and Fakir look up and saw Ahiru with amuse standing next to the stereo. Wili smiles softly while Fakir looks at Ahiru and Wili. "Would you like to dance with me?" Wili look at Fakir with a smile wide a little. She place her hand on Fakir hand gently, "I would love to dance with you sir." Wili said politely as they both dance. Ahiru can see they sparkle around them and they are a prefect couple. Ahiru smiles and walk away from the soon-to-be couple.

Ahiru walks in the wood alone and she was sad. She never has happy ending at all, and worst of all. She still in loved with Mytho. Ahiru looks at the pond near, she's the duck that has fell in love with a Prince who is a human. Ahiru sigh loudly, "An ugly ducky were sad because she was a duck." Ahiru snap and turn around as she saw a young woman who has short black hair above her shoulder, deep blue eyes, pale skin, and dress in long strapless dress with split to her thigh black ballet shoes. Ahiru stars at her in confusion and cautioned, the young woman smiles. "No need to be afraid Ahiru." Ahiru eyes widen in shocked when the woman knew her name.

The young woman walk to her, "My name is Dawn and I have been watching you for a long time." Dawn smiles more at Ahiru, "I've seen through of every persons true emotions, heart, eyes and action." Dawn said. She bent down on her knees and Ahiru listen to her carefully.

"You give everyone to have happy ending, I was very shocked when you give up your happiness." Dawn admit, "I was admire by your strong hearts and loves." Dawn touch Ahiru head.

"I have decided that I'm going to give you a chance." Ahiru eyes sparkle, "You will not be like the first time it's because you were a duck that made similar to human and duck." Dawn explained carefully so that Ahiru will understand.

"You are not born to be a duck." Ahiru eyes wide at the news, "You were meant to be born as a Swan." Dawn closes her eyes.

"You deserve it. Cruel fate does not belong to you. Curse will be gone from your body." Dawn said as she said the magic words in different languages and Ahiru fainted.

Dawn opens her eyes and watches Ahiru change. Her duck body shift to a human body of a fifteen years old. Her body is not the same as she used to be. Her child body has become more feminine teenage, her bright orange hair is silky long waist-length hair with one hair stick up, and she was kind of like princess tutu but different. She is whom she used to be, her true human body. The true Princess of White Swan. Dawn eyes watery, "My sister will be so proud of you when you grow up so well, Ahiru." Dawn brush her niece hair and hugged Ahiru's naked body.

* * *

**Drosselmeyer: What? Is that possible? Who the heck is Dawn? -frown-**

**Allesuona: -smile innocent- That's for me to know and for you to find out.**

**Drosselmeyer: You just made things different. Why?**

**Allesuona: Because Ahiru deserve it! She works her butt off danced to saved Prince and brought his hearts pieces back together! AND Rue didn't do anything except being sit there do evil stuff. -roll eyes in annoying- I do not hate Rue it's more like she doesn't deserve to be with Mytho. Ahiru is! And once again! You are cruel bastard! -glare at him-**

**Drosselmeyer: Okay...you have short temper and you quite scary I give you that.**

**Allesuona: -snort- Humph, anyway what do you readers think of this new chapter? Do you like it or not? Please reviews! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Allesuona: Hello readers! Here's chapter two! YAY! XD**

**Drosselmeyer: Well the last chapter is who is that mysterious Dawn woman?**

**Allesuona: Oh! You can find out in this story and you will know the history! **

**Drosselmeyer: You know, I think it would be nice if you left all things in hidden and made the readers confuse, annoyed, puzzled, and impatient to badly want to find out the mysterious part. Like leave the cliff hanger. **

**Allesuona: -glare at him- I'm not you. No way hell I ever will be like you. **

**Drosselmeyer: Ouch...-place his hand over his heart- You are quite mean girl, for someone so young...**

**Allesuona: -roll eyes in annoying- You're impossible, I don't even know how in the world can the sweet and cute Uzura stand you.**

**Drosselmeyer: -cringe- Well...she's very noisy and...complains A LOTS of things.**

**Allesuona: -raises eyebrows- Really? Well I didn't know that...wait a minute where's Uzura? Should she be here? -look around-**

**Drosselmeyer: Well she'll be here (Hopefully not) soon. Why don't we start the story, the readers wants to know what happen.**

**Allesuona: Oh okay. Here's Princess of White Swan chapter two! Enjoy! ^_^**

**[I do not own Princess Tutu and it belongs the rightful owner, thank you.] **

* * *

**Princess of White Swan**

**Chapter Two**

Ahiru flutter her eyes open and she saw a white ceiling, she sat up and look around in confusion. Ahiru blink and she looks down, she suddenly blush when she notice she's naked but awe that she's human again. Dawn walk in and she smile wide when she saw Ahiru awake, "Ahiru, you're awake." Dawn walked to her as Ahiru look at her. "How?" Dawn smile and show her where the mirror stand are. Ahiru saw the tall mirror so she shifts the blanket and stood up. She walks toward the mirror and she gasps silently. Here she is, her body has become beautifully teenage, her bright orange hair is silkily that passes her waists by an inches, her bright blue eyes still the same and she is like Princess tutu but different.

"How?" Ahiru asked in confusion and Dawn walk behind her as she put a white robe over her shoulders. "This is you. This is who you are, Ahiru." Dawn explained as Ahiru look at Dawn through the mirror. "Why do you have similar eyes of mine?" Ahiru asked as Dawn smile softly as she brush Ahiru hair. "That's because I'm your aunt." Ahiru eyes wide and turn around. "Wh-what do you mean?" Ahiru said. Dawn was amused but smile nevertheless. "Come and sit down so I can explain." Dawn take her niece to her bed and sat down. Dawn watch her beautiful niece, "Let me tell you a story." Ahiru nod her head.

"There was a story called Princess of Swan. Things were so wonderful until the mother gave birth to twins, one had bright blonde hair and another one had black hair. Then mother deiced to make two-swan princess a different name. One her named was Angelina the Princess of White Swan. And another one her named was Dawn the Princess of Black Swan." Ahiru look at Dawn in shocked as Dawn continue, "Angelina was a wonderful dancer and amazing sister I could ever have. She teaches me the dance every other day and always stands by my side. She doesn't care that I'm the Black Swan, she told me 'once a Swan, always a Swan'. Doesn't matter about the colors, everyone is equal. I really loved her and lucky to have her in my life." Dawn closes her eyes. "And she have found a man who was terrible injury. She saves his life; she kept nurse him and always dances for him to make him smile everyday. They both have fell in love with each other deeply. One night, her father want him to leave and Angelina was upset and heartbroken." Dawn clutch her hands tight. "So Angelina made a love to a man on that one night. The man left early in the morning, which makes Angelina mourning and crying every night. I was there for her every night until she was feeling sick. She has realized that she was pregnant." Dawn opens her eyes but her eyes stay at her lap. "She has dance less and less as week by week. Her parents noticed and they have find out she's pregnant. They were very mad and disappointed in her and I couldn't do anything to stood up for her." Dawn bit her lip, "She ran away from home and live in a small house deep in the woods. I helped her everyday. Nine months has passed so quickly and the baby was so beautiful, just like her mother except the hair color." Dawn smile when she remembers in her memory, "She couldn't figure which the perfect name for the baby. She was so happy and very bliss but..." Dawn eyes turn dead, "Horrible murders and evil dark magician man came. He wants Angelina, Angelina refuses in harsh way and he was mad. Very mad that gives her baby a curse. Angelina was in shocked and scared, her baby has changed and the evil dark magician man laughed and left right away. The murders didn't though; they have a mission to refill. Angelina ran out of the house carrying her baby. Until she's far away, she left her baby near the lake and give the baby once last kiss. Angelina was very sad, she was crying and kept saying sorry over and over again. Angelina has to run away more far away from her baby so that the murder won't ever find her baby." Dawn look up as Ahiru is in tears, "Her baby is you." Ahiru cover her mouth in shocked and in disbelief.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth. The evil dark magician man curses you to turn into a duck, baby duck. But Angelina still loved you more than anything. She saves your life." Dawn smile as she wipes Ahiru's tears. Ahiru took a breath, "Is my mother...?" Dawn frown and shake her head sadly, "I'm sorry. Your mother is dead and I couldn't save her. It was too late. So I made a vowed that I would study magic, I will find you and turn you back to human. And maybe raise you myself for my sister, to be Princess of White Swan." Dawn said and Ahiru smile softly. "What does my...mother...father look like?" Dawn smile when she realizes that Ahiru has accepted the history.

"Your mother was very beautiful, look like me but her hair is blonde, pale blonde and her eyes are light blue. She's loved to dance almost every day, she never gives up no matter what. She's smart, balance, gently, loyal, friendly, understanding and very sweet. Your father was handsome, he had dirty orange hair, bright dark eyes and he has strong body built. He's gentle, kind, sweet and loyal. I do not know your father very much, I got this information from your sister." Dawn said with apology voice and Ahiru just smile and shake her head.

"It's fine, I got hair color from my father and my eyes color from my mother?" Dawn smile and nod her head. "Of course, you look like you're mother but little different. Guess you look like yourself." Ahiru smile wide and she hugged Dawn.

"Thank you so much." Dawn hugged her back.

"Your welcome. Would you like to meet your cousins?" Ahiru blink and look at her aunt. "You had children?" Dawn nod her head.

"Yes. I'm no longer Princess of Black Swan; I'm the Queen of Black Swan. My daughters, their twins actually and are the Princesses of Black Swans." Dawn said and Ahiru nod her head understanding.

"I would love to meet my cousins." Ahiru said. Dawn pat Ahiru shoulder gently and she stood up, "Your clothes is in that dresser over there." Dawn pointed of where the dresser and she look at Ahiru.

"Also you're in the castle of Swans. And this room now belongs to you." Dawn smile, "It was your mothers bedroom, it her favorite and I'm giving it to you." Dawn said as Ahiru smile at Dawn, "Thank you." Dawn nod her head and walk out of the door.

Ahiru stood up from the bed, she look around the room carefully; the bedroom was very large yet beautiful room. It has king sized bed cover with white blankets and white pillows, fancy white dressers, mirrors, vanity, wardrobe, large glass windows that lead out of balcony. Ahiru has become liken the room, it feels peaceful and light. Ahiru walks to the white dresser that has design of a large swan on it. Ahiru open the drawer and look at the clothes to find of which she can wear. Once she found something she chose it and she quickly take off her robe and put on a pale pink spaghetti dress pass her mid-thigh. She smile that the dress fit her well, she turn and saw a shoes shelf. Ahiru walks to it, she picks the pink ballet shoes and put it on. She walks to her vanity and sat down the chair, she stare at the mirror, it was hard to believe that she's in her true human. Once she turns a human, she was in a body of a child-like but kind of pretty. Now she's in young woman body and very beautiful like a swan.

She tilted her head; she grabbed the hairbrush and brushes her smooth hair. Once she's done, she braided her hair just like before but add with pink ribbon in her braided. Ahiru smile and mentally pat her back for making good job on her hair design.

She stood up and walks to the door, she opens the door and walk out then she's walking the hallway. Ahiru never knew the castle place yet so she was kind of worried getting lost but lucky Dawn found her.

"Ahiru, come and meet my daughters." Ahiru smiles as she quickly jogs toward her aunt. Dawn grabbed Ahiru's hand gently walked into dance room.

Ahiru saw two pretty girls dancing together, Dawn clapped her hands as two girls stopped dance. They look at Dawn, "Mother." two girls unisons as Dawn look at Ahiru.

"Ahiru, I would like you to meet my daughters." Dawn pointed at the girl who has long black hair that pass her elbow with left side bang, dark blue eyes, and pale skin. "Her named is Blake the Princess of Black Swan, also the eldest sister of a twin." Dawn introduced as Blake curtsy in ballet way and Dawn pointed at her other daughter. She has black hair pass her shoulders with right side bang, dark blue eyes, and pale skin. "Her named is Melantha the Princess of Black Swan, also the youngest sister of a twin." Melantha bow and look away boredly. Dawn place her hands on Ahiru shoulders, "Girls, I would like you to meet Ahiru the Princess of White Swan, the only daughter of Angelina the Queen of White Swan and your cousin." Dawn said.

Blake and Melantha just stare at Ahiru as Ahiru felt uncomfortable nevertheless she smiles and bow politely to them. "Hello cousins." Ahiru was very nervous and felt uneasy about her twin cousins. Dawn dropped her hands from Ahiru shoulders, "You two will make sure Ahiru feels home in here and tour her around to make sure she won't get lost. Now I'll be in the study room. I'll see you later." Dawn smile at Ahiru and left the dance room. Ahiru look at Blake and Melantha, Melantha ignore and continue her own dance lesson as Blake grabbed her water bottle and walk to Ahiru.

"I'll show you around, follow me." Blake said walk out of the dance class and Ahiru quickly follow Blake.

Blake walking down the hallway along with Ahiru follow behind her, Blake stopped as Ahiru look at her in confuse. Blake turn around and soon she smile wide, "I've heard of you. You are very beautiful, you look a lot like your mother." Blake said softly and Ahiru smile back in relief that she's very sweet.

"Thank you, however I don't know what me mother looks like." Ahiru honestly as Blake smile widen and grabbed gently Ahiru's hand.

"Follow me, I'll show you." Blake quickly jogging down the hallway and turn right then she walk in the largest room.

Ahiru look around in awe, "This is called Family Room." Blake said as she look over her shoulder, "Your mother picture is right over there." Ahiru turn where Blake pointed and her breath have taken away.

Her mother is a goddess, she has pale blonde hair that reach to her ankles, light blue eyes, her skin is very pure tan, her face shape is like a heart and she wore beautiful blue silk dress that pass her knees and white ballet shoes.

Blake sigh dreamily, "It's too bad that I won't meet her but I know that in my heart she is watching us." Blake turn her head to Ahiru, "Your mother always watching you from above. She's must have dancing while smiling with a man she love. Maybe she's watching you all along to give you proud smile." Blake said softly as she began to stand on her tiptoe, "I know that your mother is very proud of you, Ahiru." Blake said as she twirl around and place her left foot behind. Ahiru was in tears of happiness, "Thank you Blake." Ahiru wipe her tears.

Blake smiles wide, "Come on, let me show you around more." Ahiru take a last look at her mother picture and she follow Blake out of Family Room.

Ahiru and Blake has look entire castle and they get along very well like a sisters.

Blake look at Ahiru, "Let me tell you about my twin sister, Melantha." Blake said as she sat down on the swan from bench. Ahiru sat down next to her, "Melantha despised you very much." Ahiru frown. "It's because she want to marry that boy that she fell in love with. But our mother, Dawn, told her that it's possibly that he might want to marry you if he meet you." Blake said as Ahiru shake her head.

"I can't marry to a boy I just met. I don't even know him." Ahiru said with a frown deepen and Blake looks up at the sky.

"His name is Hansraj the Prince of Dove. Melantha is the close friend of him. They both get along very well since they were little. Melantha want to be with him forever by his side." Blake said. Ahiru eyes sadden and look at her lap.

"I'm sorry, I just can't be with him when I fell in love with another boy." Ahiru admit as Blake eyes wide in shock.

"You already have someone you love? Who is it?" Ahiru smile sadly, "He was the handsome and gentleman I've ever met." Ahiru look up at the sky, "I spend time with him, get to know him, and that is when I have fallen in love with the real him." Ahiru look at Blake, "Not his looks, or his reputation, or his background. Just who he is, I love him." Ahiru added as her eyes watery.

"I want to give him a happy ending, he deserve it. I gave up my happiness for him and the girl who also love him. I just gave up for them. Now they have happy ending together." Ahiru whispers and her tears fell from her eyes.

Blake is now respect toward her; she never thought that Ahiru would actually give up anything so that boy can have happy ending with another girl. Blake places her arms around Ahiru, "You are very brave and sweet girl I've ever met, Ahiru. You are the strongest girl, you have beautiful heart." Blake said with sweet tone and Ahiru smile as she lean on Blake.

"Thank you." Ahiru closes her eyes while thinking about the boy who she love. _'I miss you so much.'_

* * *

__**Allesuona: I'm really sad...-sniff-**

**Drosselmeyer: Why are you sad? Who is the boy does she miss?**

**Allesuona: -stare at him in disbelief- Didn't you read the chapter one? **

**Drosselmeyer: Huh?**

**[Uzura came in while drumming]**

**Allesuona: Uzura! You came! Why are you late?**

**Uzura: -pointed at Drosselmeyer- He want me to hide to play hide and seek!**

**Allesuona: Ohhh...-glare at Drosselmeyer whose look away while whistle- I see, well now you're here. We have to go, but we'll be back here okay Uzura?**

**[Uzura nod her head and drumming her drum.]**

**Allesuona: Sigh, she's so cute! -smile dreamily-**

**Drosselmeyer: Well we're leaving, we'll be back for more story. Good bye.**

**Allesuona: Please Reviews! :D **


End file.
